A New Power?
by ZuccyMonster
Summary: Stone fell to his knees, clutching his head and crumbling slowly to the ground. What is happening to me? I just think his character needs more whump! :D
1. Chapter 1

I thought there should be more Jacob Stone whump. Cause I'm crazy like that! ;)

* * *

Stone fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain just as the Ezekiel, Cassie and Baird moved forward.

Hot, White hot pain shot through his head. He screwed his eyes shut, seeing only redness, and then a flood of images. A jungled mess.

"Ah, I never thought I'd be happy to see the Annex" said Jones, as he flipped a souvenier he collected from the last mission.

Cassie sat down looking very tired, and Baird was panting.

"and Where is Mr. Stone?" asked Jenkins.

"He was right behi…or maybe not" said Baird and on instinct ran back through the door, and saw Stone on the floor, in intense pain. She had no time to process what was wrong with him, with a little tug and pull brought him through the portal as it closed behind them.

Ezekiel put his phone down and frowned confused at the sight infront of him. Stone was pale, clutching his head, eyes screwed shut in pain. To Jones, Jacob was like an older brother, a strong fortress, a stone wall and to see him wringed in pain, was a shock to him. "He was fine?!" it was a question and a statement at the same time.

Jenkins helped Baird carry Jacob to the rooms and gently laid him down. Stone was still in intense pain. As they laid him down, he opened his eyes suddenly, and spoke a phrase, and he went into a spasm and went limp. Baird was shocked, but managed to gain her composure and checked for a pulse. It was there but erractic. "Stone, hey Stone, wake up" she patted his face lightly.

"Jenkins." was all Eve could say as she looked wide-eyed at the blood that was falling freely from Stone's nose. She turned him to his side, so that he will not choke on his own blood.

Jenkins handed her some tissues and went to fetch some water, ointments and towels. As he came back he whispered softly out loud, "What happened Mr. Stone?".


	2. Chapter 2

Jones was pacing around the Annex, worry evident in his face.

"He'll be alright Ezekiel. He's probably just got a really bad headache from all the history in his head?!" said Cassandra, trying to reassure him and herself at the same time.

"What? I'm not worried!" his voice a bit high, trying not to show that he cared. "And yea, I hope that's just what it is" he said looking down at the floor.

"Jenkins! Is he alright? What's wrong with him?" Cassandra broke the sombre mood.

Jenkins walked in silent but strong, at which always lit up Cassie's heart, then she saw Baird's sullen face and all the light dissappeared.

"What's wrong?" asked Jones, immediately.

"I'm not entirely sure. Mr Jones. It looks like a normal migraine attack but he said something… "

"Something? Like help me I'm in pain or something?" asked Jones, slightly relieved and yet the but made him scared.

Baird looked at Jones, rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Something, as in ancient."

"Well, why didn't you tell us before mate?" asked Jones.

"It's ancient Welsh, Mr Jones. And ancient Welsh, is the language of the Druids, , annnd with Mr Carsen gone and Mr Stone down, it's kind of hard to decipher" said Jenkins and he went to look for some books.

"Okay, so what did he exactly say?" asked Cassandra.

"That my dear, is what we are going to find out" said Jenkins as he handed some books to Jones and went to the globe and opened the gateway to the same place as the last. "First stop, to go back to where it happened."

Jones put the books down, ready to go with them.

"Uh uh Mr Jones. You're staying and deciphering the phrase." Said Jenkins as he went through the portal

"What!" said Ezekiel in disbelief.

"Jones, be with Stone in case he says other things. Take it down." ordered Baird gently and went through the portal.

"He'll be alright Ezekiel" said Cassandra, she squeezed his shoulder and left through the portal.

Ezekiel just gave her a half smile and turned to face the room where Jake was in. He mentally thanked his team, as he was not up for retracing and started looking through the books, with the phrase Jenkins had left him on a piece of paper. He needed to get Stone better.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you're enjoying the read as much as I am trying to build it! :) Thanks for the review you guys! It's been giving me a boost! Much appreciated! :)**

* * *

It was almost 45 minutes. Ezekiel was doing all he can looking through the books and decided to check on Jake. He found Jake stirring awake, and went by his side.

"Hey, Jake, wake up mate! I've got an ancient language to decipher and it's not online" Jones said trying to wake Jake up.

"What?" Jake replied, opening his eyes slowly. His head still hurt but it was just a dull throb now. "What, What happened?" he slowly got up, his eyes still shut.

"We don't know, and Jenkins and the scooby gang went to look for something, while leaving me with you!" Jones said as he helped Jake up.

"You could have gone with them Jones" said Jake, his voice soft, but eyes closed. He opened his eyes wide as Jones helped him to his feet, knowing that what he said was just part of being Ezekiel Jones, the young millenial, but wide because there was something behind Jones.

Jones made a confused face and realised soon after what he had said. "I didn't mean it that way, I mean…"

Stone cut him off, "Jones, please, my head is still hurting and your rambling is not helping. Let's … let's go to the Annex, and if it helps, I know what you meant."

Jones smiled a little. His 'family' knows him well now don't they, he thought.

They both made their way to the heart of the Annex. "So what is it you're trying to find?" Jake looked around slowly, his head was still hurting but was a bit relieved that it was clear.

"This" Ezekiel handed him a note. "Accoring to Jenkins and the colonel, you ahhh, you said this before you passed out."

"Huh." was all Jake replied. He saw the words, but had no recollection of it being said.

"Well for starters, it's Ancient Welsh, language of the Druids" he said as he looked at Jones, who was nodding his head, "but you knew that already…" as he saw the books on the table.

"Let's see, it says…"I'm sorry"

Ezekiel expected something more, with the number of letterings that were written, and waited with eagerness, but Stone didn't say anything more and gave a little frown.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yea, that's what it says"

"No mate, I'm sorry, as in what! that was it? That was a long line!"

"Oh right, and 'it's chosen you' Stone finished the text, looked up more confused. As suddenly his eyes went wide as suddenly he closed them and fell back into a chair, trying not to panic.

"Jake!" Stone just waved to say he's okay. Stone always tries to be the elder brother, trying not to show weakness infront of the rest. These people were his family now, and though they got on his nerves at times, well a lot more for Jones, they were a team and he wanted to protect them. But right now, he just didn't want to see the bright awful thing that was standing in front of him. It was making him sick and he was in no condition to do help if something went wrong. He closed his eyes, and fell back into a chair. All he could think was, 'how is Jones not seeing this' and 'please don't hurt Jones'.

Ezekiel saw Jake with his eyes closed and rubbing his temples. "Errmmm, I'll go.. I'll go get some aspirin… for your headache" Jones said and left feeling useless. He wished he could help Jake, he wished he would have deciphered the text and not let him have a go at it, but most of all he wanted to tell Jake that it was okay not be macho all the time. To Jones, seeing the stone wall crumble was a reminder that Stone was human too.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the portal.

"This is where I found Stone" Baird said and walked towards the area. The three of them started looking around for any clues that might have triggered the agony Stone was put through.

"Guys…" said Baird as she went towards a door with some writing.

"That… that wasn't there before" said Cassie as she frowned. They wouldn't have missed this, bright blue writing on a dark silver door. It was impossible to miss it and she started doing her mathemagics, trying to find out what the letterings were.

"Let me guess, Ancient Welsh" said Jenkins.

"and it's Ancient Welsh" Cassie finished dismissing the imaginery scene and looked bemused at Jenkin's knowledge, considering that he did not know what Ancient Welsh looked like.

Colonel Baird raised her left eyebrow and looked at Jenkins, wanting an explaination as he said he didn't know the meaning of what Stone had said before he passed out. "Guess? Didn't you write what Stone said and asked Jones to decipher it?"

"I wrote what it sounded like Col. Baird, in English of course, or I would have deciphered the meaning myself" explained Jenkins. "I only know how it sounds like, and I just figured this," pointing at the letterings "might be linked to Mr. Stone somehow"

Baird felt a little silly, "Point taken"

Cassandra took note of the symbols on the door and the signs dissappeared. Weird she thought, it was as if, it wanted them to take it down. "Ermm, the signs.. they're gone" she said still staring at the door, confused.

Baird took her gun out immediately and did her tactical move of going into a room to clear the scene.

"Stay behind me" she told Cassandra and Jenkins, as she opened the door slowly, only to be greeted by cleaning products and mops that fell on her. She closed the door and it read 'Janitor'.

Jenkins was waiting at the portal door, clearly amused, as he gave a smile and urged the ladies to move along.

Baird looked at Cassie, who had a smile that said she was going to burst into laughter but I need to be composed look "How did you miss that. Ms Mathemagic."

"Oh I didn't, I just expected something else, the letters were there an then they were gone. I thought it was like another door to someplace!" she said with excitement.

"Come on" Baird rolled her eyes, gave a little smile and they both followed after Jenkins through the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

**A few scenes, hope you can follow through! Thanks for the reviews again! It really has irked me on. 3**

* * *

 _When Jones was getting Aspirin back_

Jones got some aspirin and a glass of water, mumbling to himself about how he's being a good person right now, helping Stone, and was practicing to tell Stone about how he felt when he head the scream, he just stood frozen, letting the glass and aspirin fall, crashing them.

 _When the Scooby gang gets through the portal_

Jenkins got through first, also stood frozen at the sight infront of him.

Baird and Cassandra bumped into Jenkins. Cassandra fell over but caught her fall on one of the desks and looked up, and gasped.

"Damn it Jenkins…why are you…" she started and then fell short with eyes wide opened and confused.

The glass, that Jones let go of, crashed to the ground, bringing back everyone's attention.

'Jones, Jenkins, help me!" shouted Baird as she ran towards the fallen Stone.

"But Stone, what, why is he, how, he was just… !" he said as he tried grippling with what just happened.

 _When Jones went away to get aspirin_

Stone opened his eyes again, and found that whatever he was seeing still infront of him but not looking at him. Though his head was still in a dull throb, he decided to confront it, mentally psyching himself up with "Not a wimp" pep talk.

He opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light. What he thought was awful, slowly became clear that it was part human and part what looked like a fairy and gargoyle mix. So maybe it was awful afterall. Odd, he didn't feel threatened.

At least that's what he thought, when it made eye contact with him and gave a grotesque smile, and touched him, sending him into waves of pain. His eyes were wide opened, he was gasping for air, he fell to the floor, not being able to scream in pain, because of all the images, knowledge and information he was getting from whatever touched him. But one phrase stood out "I'm sorry, it had to be you".

And then it let go and Stone screamed, with his eyes shut and that's when Jones dropped the glass and brought everyone back to the moment.

 _Current_

"Stone, what's wrong. Jacob!" Baird said a little panicky as she did not what to do this time, as she knelt beside him. Stone was screaming in pain, clutching his head, with his eyes screwed shut. He whimpered and pleaded to Baird to "make it stop"…. "please".

Cassie started to tear, she hadn't seen him in so much pain, it looked worse than her brain grape agony she had to go through. Ezekiel just stared at him, it really pained him to see Stone in this state. What was happening to him?

Stone then fell limp, and it scared the hell out of Baird. She was frantic, this was not like war, this felt more personal. "Stone. Stone! Hey wake up" she patted his cheeks lightly. "Jenkins, Help!"

Jenkins knelt beside the pale Stone and felt for a pulse, checked his pupils and then put a hand on his forehead. Stone's pulse was too fast, his pupils were reactive but all over, and he was burning up. To top it off, blood dripped from his his nose and ears

"We've got to calm him down somehow, Mr. Jones help me carry him to his bed, Ms. Cillian, bring down his fever" Jenkins ordered.

Cassie went to get a wet cloths to wipe Stone's pained face and placed the other on his forehead in hopes to bring the fever down, while Jones went to get some blankets. Stone was unconsious and yet consious. It was a concerning state.

Baird was just standing at the corner. How could she have let this happen, she was his Guardian, she was supposed to protect him, why did she not let him through portal first?

"Col. Baird, if you don't mind, I need you to talk to him to calm him down." Jenkins said, breaking Baird's thoughts.

"Yes of course," she said, "Jenkins? What do I say?"

"Anything Colonel. His brain is overloading, and that is causing the bleeding and his unsettledness. He needs to calm down before his brain explodes. I am going to mix an elixir for his calming but it won't do me any good, if I can't get him to drink it!" he said almost quite loudly and left the room. Jenkins was tensed and it clearly showed.

Baird went towards Stone and held his cold hand. She sighed heavily and whispered "Oh Stone, I'm sorry" began talking about the adventures they had in hopes to get his mind in control.


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep them reviews coming. Thanks you all. It is my first fan fiction for a TV show, I hope you're enjoying this one so far! :)**

* * *

Stone was in so much pain, he had never experienced before. He'll take over getting injured at a brawl in a bar anyday over what he was experiencing right now. And then it all stopped, he was seeing writings of Anciet Welsh and images of the past, the present and other images which he had not seen before, scenes that have occurred, occuring and scenes which he can't remember that happened. Wait a minute. He couldn't comprehend it. This…this isn't funny! He heard Baird's voice, talking about the past and present, maybe that's why he was seeing these images, but images he hadn't seen or occurred, it was weird, he was a little panicky and he didn't like what was happening. The future. Was he seeing the future?! He didn't want to know the future, he was a historian and he liked it that way.

He felt Cassie trying to soothe his head with a gentle massage, her touch was gentle. He eased a little, he heard Baird's voice pained but trying to relive the funnier moments, and then he heard Jones trying to defend himself from Baird's accusations. He started calming down.

"He's less tense" said Cassie as she saw his frown dissapearing. His once cold hand was getting warmer in Baird's hands and his tensed shoulders were easing up.

Jenkins came in, with a tray of tea and the elixir he had made. "How is he doing?" he asked. "He looks better" said Jones as Jenkins motioned to help sit Stone up.

Stone opened his eyes as he felt hands under him trying to get him to sit up and tried shifting around. "Mr. Stone, it's okay. It's just us. Please try to calm down. There is no one here except us" said Jenkins.

Baird squeezed his hand for assurance, "Jake please, we need to know what is going on with you. Jenkins made some tea, it'll help stop the hurting"

Stone heard her and turned to focus his eyes on her, as he let Jenkins and Jones sit him up. He felt weak, as if life was drawn out from him, he couldn't do anything except keep his eyes open and even that was proving difficult. When they got him up, Cassie sat behind him, with her back facing his back to support him up and felt him slump against her back, like a deadweight.

"Mr. Stone," said Jenkins, "you need to drink some tea I have made mixed with the elixir to help you" he continued.

Jacob slowly turned to face Jenkins, comprehending what he was saying and tried to make an effort to say something, but grunted. He just stared at the tea Jenkins was holding. So tired was all he could think. "I'll take it as you understand".

"Here, let me." Said Jones, surprising everyone. If Stone was feeling better he would have snorted and did it himself, but he was just too weak and tired. To Jones, he finally could do something to help, instead of being useless, it was nothing to be embarrassed about, but he sure was as surprised as the rest when he wanted to help.

Jones took the tea and a spoon and fed it to Stone, "Come on mate, it's not everyday that Ezekiel Jones would do something like this" he said trying to get a reaction from Jake. Suffice to say it worked, Stone drank the tea that was being given to him. Swallowing the tea was taking a lot of effort, but they all were trying to get him better, and so he pushed on.

"Good, make sure he finishes it. It will take at least 30 minutes for the elixir to work" said Jenkins, and he went to get more comfortable pillows for Stone. He has grown to like this bunch, they made him feel like family, and they were his family, it made it hard to see anyone hurt, especially Stone whom he was slightly more fond of because of his knowledge and logic.

Baird didn't say anything else and just held his hand, making circles and warming them up with her hands, to show that his family was there with him and that he will be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry took awhile, essay exams are a killer :(. You guys have been awesome with reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :). Had to re-do it a few times, hope it's worth the read! :)**

* * *

"Morning" said Stone, looking fresher than the previous day, though still lacking in colour. He rubbed his temples carelessly, there was something annoying that was bugging him and he couldn't remember.

"Hey sleepy head, feeling better" asked Baird from behind a pile of books that she decided to start reading.

"I'm not entirely sure"

"Ah Mr Stone, you're awake, I take it, you're feeling much better now?"

"Hey Jenkins, and yes, thank you. Thank you all actually. I felt like my brain was going to explode."

"It almost did mate, you're lucky I was looking after you!" said Ezekiel.

Stone raised his eyebrows and gave a slight smile, "And thank you for that Jones, I owe ya" getting a sheepish response from Jones. He liked taking Jones off guard and watching his reaction, it was just a mischevious satisfaction.

"Jake! You're awake!" said Cassie as she ran to give him a tight hug.

"And thank you too Cassie" as he hugged her back.

"Now that you're awake, would you mind telling us what happened?" asked Jenkins, in hopes to get to the bottom of things.

He again rubbed his temples carelessly, which gained a concern look from Baird.

"What's wrong? Maybe you should rest a little while longer Stone"

"I'm alright, it's just … Something is not sitting right" which earned a quizzical look from everyone else. "I… I just… all I felt was immense pain and then I was here, and…." he got lost in thought, he knew he saw something…"I'm sorry, it's chosen you".

"Pardon me, what did you say" asked Jenkins, which shook Stone out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, it's chosen you" he repeated clearer.

"That's what you deciphered" said Jones.

"Yea, but there was… there was a light and it kept repeating this to me, but…" he rubbed his temples again.

"Okay, we don't want you to go into another fit again Stone, so take it easy." Said Baird, already by his side, holding his shoulders, just in case.

"Oh speaking of which, I took these down from the door"

"What door?" Stone asked.

"When we re-traced our steps to find any clues, there was a grey door with these symbols or writings on it" she explained.

Stone took the paper from Cassie, and read it slowly.

"The Ability of Future, is given to you. I'm sorry, it has chosen you." He read.

All colour drained from his face, as realisation of what he was dreaming, well not dreaming, it was more like a nightmare he was put through, from the night before. The Future…his suspicions affirmed in this writing from Cassie. And that was what he was afraid of. He was swaying, black spots dancing around him as he started remembering.

Baird who was holding him, sat him down on a chair and cicled her hands on his back and put his head between his knees.

"Of course." Jenkins said. "The symptoms all adds up"

"What symptoms, you were as clueless as we were" said Jones.

Jenkins just rolled his eyes and didn't want to argue with the young one, cause he was right. He mentally stuck his tongue out at Jones.

"What exactly were you all after?" asked Jenkins.

"The Crystal Orb, which we nevv…er found! The book sent us on a wild goose chase, which is odd, why would you send us on a wild goose chase" asked Jones walking towards the clippings book.

"Stone did you feel anything at all, different before we went through the portal?" asked Jenkins.

Stone mentally re-traced his steps. "I was coming up behind you guys, and then something caught my eye, I turned around and then pain" he said slowly sitting up.

"Something?"

"Like a shiny glimmer, it felt cold. Yes like dust only shiny and glimmery"

"Huh. Pixie dust! Of course!" said Jenkins as he went looking for book.

"What dust?" asked Stone skeptically.

"Fairies exist?! I knew it!" exclaimed Cassie excitedly. Jones was on his phone, trying to find out more information on fairies and Druids and ancient Welsh.

"Come on Jenkins, you can't be serious" said Baird.

"Pixies Ms. Cillian, and again with the skeptism I see Col." as he looked around the Annex.

"Point taken again" said Baird, after recalling that what they do is magic after all.

"So wait, let me get this straight," Stone said, as he looked up. "My brain felt like it was stabbed a thousand times, almost exploding because I've been chosen…chosen to see the future and all because of a Druid Tinkerbell!?"

Stone didn't know how to feel, as he heard his own words.

"Yes, but pixies have a tendency to play tricks Mr. Stone. If it helps, you may have just been in the way of a pixie and it just decided to 'toy' with you" trying to be rational as he read from a book.

Stone prayed that it was true, cause he didn't want to go through the pain again and certainly did not want to see the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. Had a few final assignments that were due. Thank you so much for the reviews you guys. Really appreciate them. Keep them coming! :)**

* * *

 _A few days later._

Everything was going as per normal and nobody brought the topic up again. The clippings book, kept them busy. Except, something was still bugging Stone and he stayed back after every mission, searching for something that didn't really sit quite right with him

"Ah, Mr. Stone, you've been rather up late these few days. Is everything alright?" asked Jenkins, with a two cups of tea, and offered him one.

Stone graciously took it, he needed a break. "Thank you Jenkins"

"I don't usually do this but do you want to talk about it?"

Stone raised his eyebrow, and gave a half smile at Jenkins. "Well…. It's just, Pixies… they don't exist Jenkins."

Now it was Jenkin's turn to raise his eyebrows. He knew the lie he told Stone wasn't going to last, and he was trying to do some research himself, but Stone beat him to it.

"Well.. I…"

"It's okay, I know you've been trying to find out what happened and you kinda had me there for a couple of days" said Stone trying to rationalise things.

"I'm truly sorry Mr. Stone, I just didn't wanted you to calm down and well I don't know. This is the first time anything like this has happened to any Librarian…. And… "

Stone just looked on at Jenkins as he was rattling on and suddenly stopped. The light bulb moment.

"….how could I have missed it. How could I…." Jenkins had a frown and he shook his head blaming himself for the very important information that could have been what they have been searching for. "Mr. Stone, did any else happen after the ordeal?"

Stone just shook his head, "Anything else? Like?"

"Images, information, things that may not have happened?"

Stone shook his head, "Negative, it was only when I was a passed out"

"Hmmmm"

"What is it Jenkins? What are you not telling me?"

"Well bear with me. It was a long time ago, and it never happened agin, so I had completely forgotten about it. You see Mr. Stone, in Ancient Wales, the druids had a stone, which brought them premonitions of the future. Such great power of course brought many disasters, by each nation's leader, all wanting it to themselves. The druids decided to break the stone into several places and hid them in mountains, in the earth, deep in the waters and even in humans who were deemed worthy, but the humans had to pay a price.

"A price? As in money?"

"No Mr. Stone. If in time the human becomes unworthy, the human may not survive"

Stone just looked on and was kind of perturbed by what he was hearing.

"Mr. Stone, a piece of the stone may have found you and you might actually possess the power to see the future" finished Jenkins and gave a unsettled look at Jake.

"Any chance you may be wrong like the Pixies" asked Stone, breaking the silence.

"I could be Mr. Stone, since you actually did not show any signs after the ordeal"

But inside, both him and Stone knew, that it was the possible truth.

Jacob Stone, has the ability to see the future. It was another power he didn't want and hoped was a fluke.

* * *

 **Tada! Now that you know his power, Should I end it here with this story and continue to another story with his power in mind?**


End file.
